quiz bee
by memolz
Summary: ai and conan were chosen to represent their class on a quiz bee.the winning couple wins Prada handbags.. conan loses his mind because of the silly questions.. so haibara made a proposition to him


" Class, can you guess what special celebration we are having next?" sensei asked.

"Easter Sunday! Yay chocolates!" Genta shouted with glee.

"Its Mother's Day you silly. it's the special day when we all show our love to our moms." Mitsuhiko said matter of factly.

" Mitsuhiko-kun is right. Now, the school board have decided to do something different and special this year. We are going to have a quiz bee. Each class must have two representatives. The class with the winning couple gets a sushi party!"

sensei announced.

" Su-sushi party!" Genta exclaimed.

" We could have Tsuburaya-kun! He knows a lot of sciency stuffs." some random kid said.

"Sensei? Could you tell us the people with top marks? We could use it to decide who to choose." Ayumi said.

" Hmmm? Top graders? That will be Conan-kun, Ai-chan and Mitsuhiko-kun." sensei said looking at her records.

"Then we could have Conan-kun and Haibara. They are way smarter than me." Mitsuhiko admitted.

There was a murmur of approval among the class.

" No, thank you. Quiz bees are not for us. Right Haibara?" he said turning to Haibara

She just nodded with cold silence. Cries of disappointment were heard.

" too bad. Are any of your moms interested with handbags? Especially Prada ones?" sensei inquired.

This caught Haibara's whole attention.

"Panda?" Ayumi asked innocently.

" its P-R-A-D-A. Prada handbags will be the price for the two winning representatives." sensei said.

" prada handbags? Mom have like a bunch of those. They are expensive. Why would the school give out pricey prizes? Must be some rich, private organizer behind all of thia. But its still susp…" Conan's thoughts were interrupted.

Haibara grabbed Conan's hands, harshly. She waved it in the air

" Conan's mom! She love those handbags! We'll do it!" Haibara said with surprising excitement.

The day before the quiz bee.

" uhmm.. Guys?" ayumi asked

" were supposed to help you study for tomorrow.!" Mitsuhiko said, looking at Haibra who is scanning a magazine Taylor Lautner on the cover and Conan reading And Then There Were None.

" the class will think we are bad friends if we don't help you! Ayumi don't want that to happen." Ayumi whimpered

" we need to win this! Win for the sushi party!" Genta cried out. And was silenced.

" I already told you, you don't need to!" conan said looking annoyed.

" besides, theres no way we will lose. I would like to see a brat who could outsmart us." Haiabara said to no one in particular.

The day of the competition….

They are having it outside inorder to have more space. There are four small booths set up. There is a door and a clear glass. There was also a long table with 3 special looking persons occupying it. The supporter of each class have separate chairs. Each set of chairs have speakers beside them and a TV at front. The audience are also a bit far from the booths.

" speakers and Tvs? And why are they so far?" conan wondered.

The contestants were ushered into their own booths. There is only a wooden table and 2 chairs. Conan didn't surveyed each corners of the booth ( which is what Haibara expected him to do), instead he is staring outside the clear glass, completely intrigued. The organizers gathered the audiences and talked to them.

" ugh! What are they saying?" Conan thought.

" we organized this event. Its not just a simple Quiz Bee. We organized this to help us at our research. We are a group of child psychologists. We wanted to know how the children will do the given task under pressure and how they will cooperate with each other. To know this we set up a little microphone and camera on each booth. Whatever is happening inside can be seen on those Tvs. Shall we start now then?" one of the organizers explained.

A man went inside the booth and gave them the test that consists of 50 questions from various topics. There is also a written portion at then. They have an hour to finish it.

"First question,what is the capital of Japan? Are you kidding me? I don't know why I agreed to this!" Conan cried out.

" in case you don't know, its B." Haibara said tonelessly.

" oh reaaalllly? I didn't know that! All those years in school DID NOT teach me the capital of Japan!" conan said sarcastically.

" My,my.. This tantei-san needs to control his temper. I should probably explain our situation now."

" Tell me what?"

" heres my proposition. We win this, I get both bags. You should agree. Your mom is already rich and can afford hundreds of purses. Well, your girlfriend doesn't look like a materialistic girl, or is she?

" right, right. I get it. In exchange for what?

AT THE AUDIENCE'S SEAT

" Ahhhh!Conan-kun already have a girlfriend?" Ayumi said in verge of tears.

"wow, someone actually liked that annoying brat" Kogorou said

"Kawaii.. Puppy love!" Ran and Kazuha said together/

"Ill give you my latest work. Its still a prototype though. Ive been working hard on it. I was planning to save it for other complicated situations but in this case we are talking about Prada handbags here. And it just changes everything." Haibara said

" How long will it work?" he asked

"one day at the least and 3 days maximum."

" That's awesome! What will I ever do without you Haibara? Thank you thank you!"

" enough sweet talking. Ill do half u do the other half."

Haibara took over. She answered the questions really quick. Just like zooming past the questions. A,C,C,B,D…Tokyo, Haiku,1974, daimyo…..

"haha!that was fast. My turn." conan said

Conan read the questions. He felt really silly answering them. The last part was paragraph writing. The topic was "who have more priveleges, children or adults.". they had fun answering this ironic questions.

" I felt like a stupid lil kid while answering that." conan complained.

" stop complaining. This small childish things will bring you good time soon."

" I cant wait! I cant wait to be back!" conan said

" we have so much time left" haibara noticed.

" don't you think its suspicious?"

" it is. Why spend so much on a small school's quiz bee."

"rich sponsors, with some objectives I guess." conan theorized

" probably.."

" no need to worry. I don't think _they will pay any attention with elementary students"_

" something's weird though.. About the audiences.. Why is Yoshida-kun crying?" Haibara asked

" beats me. Theres a lot of people there, did you invite anyone to come?"

"No, just the professor. Besides, there's no one left to invite…"

" sorry, I only told Ran who told Sonoko who told Eisuke and Kazuha who told Heiji." conan said

" ahhhh. Youre loved Edogawa-kun" she said with fake sweetness.

" yay me?" he said sarcastically.

"wait, isn't that your mom? The fat one at the back?"

" yeah.. Wonder how she knew.. And DON'T let her hear you call her fat."

"haha. You have very interesting parents." haibara noted

" interesting? I guess you could say that…"

"what are they watching at the TV? Not even glancing our way."

TV? Speakers? Secluded booths? Rich organizers? Conan suddenly looked pale. By this, Haibara realized whats happening.

" oh no…" Conan whispered.

" did we mention anything we shouldn't have?" she whispered back

" the drug? The organization?…"

" act innocent"

They both looked back at the camera and flashed some huge grins to their viewers.


End file.
